


T H I N K

by Skiewrites



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, Religious Themes, idk - Freeform, rin thnking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks instead of doing homework, and no one is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS LOTS OF RELIGIOUS THEMES IN IT. I AM SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE. I AM NOT RELIGIOUS MYSELF, MEANING THAT I DO NOT KNOW THE BIBLE AS WELL AS SOME OTHER PEOPLE DO. IF I MADE A MISTAKE INVOLVING THE RELIGIOUS IDEAS THEN PLEASE TELL I AND I WILL FIX IT THE BEST I CAN.

Rin sat on his desk, bored. He was supposed to being reading and memorising part of the Christen bible, but he forgot which book and he couldn’t be bothered to ask on of his Exwire classmates. It reminded him too much of Shiro, when he got Rin to read a passage allowed for one of his many punishments for getting into fights, skipping school and all of the other types of mischief that he got up to in his childhood. He never did believe in God in the first place, and the old man never did force the belief onto the twins in the first place, him being a priest and them growing up in a Monastery. They still helped out every Sunday, but it was more to do with helping their Dad and not because of some random man in the sky that looks over and judges you for everything you do.

But now he was chucked into the worlds of demons and exorcists, it made him wonder if there even is a Man that created everything. Did he even have angels that acted as messengers and guardians to those below on Earth? He highly doubted it. If they were anything like humans, then they would become awfully jealous of the human and cause some natural disaster for them to all die. Maybe that’s how the Great Flood came?

Talking about angels, wasn’t Satan supposed to be one? Past tense pf course, due to him falling. There are different stories of how he Fell, one saying it’s for a lost love that he continuously searches for. Another is because he caused a rebellion in heaven due to being second best to the humans. There were so many arguments about it in human society, it’s a wonder why they haven’t asked a demon about it. Or maybe they have… and they didn’t like the answer so they made up their own.

He wouldn’t be too surprised.

Why was he thinking about this anyway? His parentage tended to be a sore subject between all of his siblings and his friends, so it wasn’t talked about often. But, for some reason, he liked the idea that his father, dare he admit his blood line, was an angel before becoming what he is now. It made his self-confidence rise to the point that he could live with the fact that he shared the same DNA (do demons have DNA? He’ll ask Yukio next time he saw him) if he was an angel but his choices led to him becoming a demon, and the king of them. 

But… if all angels were Gods children, doesn’t that mean that his father is a brother t very one of God’s ‘sons’. If so, what is his relationship to Jesus? Does that make them half-brother? 

Rin sat up straight, his thoughts stopping all of a sudden. Half-brother? Maybe this is the reason why he doesn’t think, because there was no way that his thoughts on his family tree could be real… could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio's reaction

It had been about a week since Rin had first thought about his family tree. It was not the last. In-between lessons and missions with the other Exwires, it was that he could think about. He had summarized it into a few main points:

  * His blood father is a son of God.
  * That would make God, the man in the sky, his paternal grandfather.
  * That would make Satan the half-brother to Jesus
  * And that in turn would make Jesus his uncle.



That was always fun to think about, and that was only his father’s side. He didn’t know a lot about his mother, the only thing that he did know was that she died when he and his twin were born. Not that he blamed her. It must have been hard on her carrying two sons of Satan in her stomach for about 9 months, as well as whatever stresses she had on her shoulders at the time.

Back to the current point in time, which was, again, studying. He had procrastinated all week, since he had thought about this lineage. It was because of that fact that he didn’t want to study or do anything that involved thinking. Unfortunately for him, Yukio was also here, marking test papers, and from the look on his brother’s face, Rin knew that he didn’t do well in the test.

“Rin! You need to study if you want to become a proper exorcist, or pass this year of high school. End of year exams are coming up and if you don’t pass then you might be held back a year!” Yukio exclaimed from his desk. The paper he was marking had lots of red on it, which meant that the person who's the test was (probably Rin’s) had gotten a low score.

“Yikes four eyes! Keep ya hair on. It’s not my fault I’m not good at studying. And anyway, I can't think!” Rin replied, sitting back on his chair. His brother didn’t look too convinced.

“So tell me, Nii-san, why on earth you cannot think right now.” The younger of the two asked, moving his glasses up his face to they didn’t show his eyes but rather the sun from outside. Rin gulped. His little brother looked scary when he did that.

“Well… last week… I was thinking… and you know that we’re sons of Satan, right? Satan was once an angel according to the Christian Bible. Well, God considered all of his angels to his children, which makes him our grandfather, right?” Rin said slowly, looking at his brother’s face, waiting for the reaction, but then quickly carried on before he got interrupted “that’s not all either, because God then went to have another son, Jesus. Because of all of that, that makes Jesus Satan’s half-brother and Jesus out uncle!” Rin finished his last sentence by throwing his hand in the air, looking up at the dull ceiling at the twins shared. The elder turned to look at the younger, who had an unreadable look on his face.

“Yukio, are you alright?” Rin asked as he watch his younger tin get out of his chair and walk out of the room. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back later,” was the only answer that Rin got.

* * *

 

When the Exwires walked into the classroom later that evening, they saw Yukio with his heads in his arm on the desk, muttering under his breath, however, his words were hard to make out.

“Uh… Sensei? Are you okay?” Bon asked while Shiemi and Rin started to poke him. He didn’t respond.

“Should we go and get the principal or someone?” Shiemi asked Yukio, who again didn’t respond. The class looked at each other, wondering what they should do, until they heard Yukio mutter something a little louder than his constant background muttering.

“What was that?” Shima asked.

“Rin shouldn’t be allowed to think.”


End file.
